Un nuevo comienzo II
by WMAndrew
Summary: Candy desea continuar su camino y esto la llevara a encontrar parte de su pasado. Albert- Candy. Completa


Los personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumilo Igarashi.

Para las personas que me dijeron que no puse final en el capítulo anterior, me anime a terminarlo con este Epilogo espero lo disfruten.

UN NUEVO COMIENZO

EPILOGO.

Al fin llegaba el día que dos ansiosos enamorados esperaban, las campanas de la Iglesia de Holy Name Cathedral en Chicago, repicaban anunciando la celebración de la boda del año. El millonario Lord William Albert Andrew con la Srita Lady Candice Aidana O´Sullivan, que después de 6 meses de preparativo los novios llegaban para unirse en sagrado matrimonio. Ellos habían escogido la fecha del mismo en que se vieron por primera vez. Querían que así como su historia había empezado, ahora se escribiera una nueva historia pero ahora como pareja.

Los invitados salían detrás de los ahora esposos, el padre al novia del brazo de su madre Lady Moira, Elroy Andrew del brazo del fiel George, su tío Lord Seamus y primos habían viajado desde Irlanda para acompañarla; su abuelita estaba muy feliz de ver a su querida nieta al fin del brazo de su adorado príncipe como así le decía Candy a su amado Albert.

De Florida había venido su amiga Paty, Annie y Archie no podían faltar a este gran evento, aunque ya no eran pareja estos dos últimos, no impedía que acompañaran a su casi hermana para los dos.

A lo lejos un caballero recargado en un árbol, portando una bufanda que le tapaba medio rostro, contemplaba la salida de la pareja. Había quedado embelesado por la belleza de la novia y veía con un poco de envidia a su actual esposo. Terrence Graham (ya que había renunciado al apellido Granchester) veía con tristeza lo que alguna vez él soñó tener con su pecosa, pero el destino no quiso que eso sucediera, ahora desde lejos cerraba un capítulo de su vida, viendo como Candy había seguido adelante, buscando su felicidad, ahora el también haría lo mismo para cumplir con la promesa que se hicieron una fría noche al pie de la escalera en un hospital en New York.

Los nuevos esposos subieron al carro que los llevaría a la recepción, pero antes darían unas vueltas por la ciudad para permitir que el resto de los invitados llegarán a la recepción.

_\- Eres feliz Amor –_ Albert abrazo a Candy, no podía creer que al fin podía sentirla suya no cabía en su pecho tanta felicidad que sentía. Candy le tomo la cara con sus manos para atraerlo hacia ella y darle un tierno beso en sus labios.

– _Soy inmensamente feliz Albert, crees que podremos librarnos rápido de la fiesta? Ser el centro de atención de las personas no es lo mío. Espero que si amor, convivamos un poco con nuestros invitados y después nos escapamos, ya tengo preparado el equipaje en uno de los autos. Estupendo querido-_ Aplaudía como niña planeando una travesura.

Después de la fiesta la pareja de esposos se fue de viaje a Europa, en cada lugar en el que Albert ya había estado, le contaba a su amada esposa las aventuras que ahí había tenido. Ella siempre le gustaba escucharlo, durante su viaje Candy se dio cuenta que estaba embaraza. Esto hizo a que adelantaran su regreso a Chicago, no querían que algo malo sucediera por continuar su viaje.

El papa de Candy y la abuela estaban muy felices muy pronto tendría un nieto y un biznieto respetivamente para malcriar. El embarazo fue algo complicado para Candy, los últimos meses tuvo que estar en reposo absoluto, el gran tamaño que su vientre había crecido, les indicaba que probablemente serían dos pequeños. La mañana de octubre el llanto de dos bebes sonaban en cada rincón de la residencia Andrew, Candy había dado a luz a un niño y a una niña, Albert estaba muy contento por los hermosos y sanos bebes que le había dado Candy. El niño al que le pusieron William Anthony tenía el cabello crespo como Candy pero el color de ojos de Albert y la pequeña que fue llamada Rose Candice tenía el pelo lacio como su padre pero los ojos verde como Candy.

Todos los veranos la familia Andrew O'Sullivan viajaba a Lakewood a descansar, Albert y Candy tomados de la mano veían como sus hijos jugaban con el resto de los niños del Hogar de Poni. Querían que sus hijos crecieran siendo humildes y respetuoso con las demás personas.

Muchas cosas pasaran, crisis, guerras, depresiones financieras, pero solo permaneciendo juntos y apoyándose como familia lograran solventarlas. Candy y Albert seguirán unidos, amandose y apoyándose mutuamente.

FIN

Agradecimientos.

Quiero agradecerle a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia, que es la primera que realizo, cuando descubrí esta página quede fascinada por las hermosas historias que aquí se presentan. Es una historia muy rosa, pero porque hace sufrir más a nuestra querida Candy, es tiempo de que sea feliz.

Muchas gracias.


End file.
